Bane
How Bane joined the Tourney Imprisoned from birth to serve his dead father's sentence, Bane was raised inside the horrific enviroments of a Santa Prisca prison. Finding solace in smuggled books and meditation, he developed incredible powers of concentration. When he was subjected to military experiments with the experimental steroid Venom, his iron-forged will helped him survive where other test subjects had died, and he managed to escape. Determined to prove his worth, he sought out Korra and broke the airbender's spine after causing a breakout of which Korra took weeks to round up the escaped villains. But Korra recovered and managed to beat Bane, cutting off the precious Venom supply that transforms Bane into a superhuman. Classic Mode Ending Movie Bane stood over Korra's broken body. He stomped on the dead Korra and yelled "Today, the end of magic monsters is here!" Hours later, Bane formed a group of tough guys called the "Bane of America" and issued, "My fellow men, we will build a new order! Gotham, Metropolis, and all of America will be ours to control! No one will oppose us again!" The henchmen cheered and soon, it would not be long until all of America belonged to Bane. Character Select Screen Animation Bane walks up to the camera slowly while saying "I will break you!". Special Attacks Steel Hammer (Neutral) Bane uses a hammer to smash the opponent. Charging Rush (Side) Bane charges forward, just like Wario did in the Wario Land series. Super Bane Jump (Up) Bane performs a high jump. Giant Stomp (Down) Bane stomps the ground so hard, that a shockwave is created. Super Steel Hammer (Hyper Smash) Bane uses a giant metal hammer to smash the opponent. Break the Bat (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Bane runs forward and grabs an opponent, punches him/her in the gut, launches him/her with an uppercut to the face, grabs the opponent by one leg and slams him/her to the ground, and then performs his infamous Back Breaker on him/her, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Bane has his opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) on his back saying "The Bat is broken!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. #*Bane has his opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) on his back saying "The Fu-Ma ninja is broken!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Taki victories only) #*Bane has his opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) on his back saying "The robot is broken!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Alisa victories only) #*Bane has his opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) on his back saying "The Star Warrior is broken!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Kirby victories only) #*Bane has his opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) on his back saying "The benevolent man of Shu is broken!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Liu Bei victories only) #*Bane has his opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) on his back saying "The mammoth is broken!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Snuffy victories only) #*Bane has his opponent (2nd place in Versus Mode) on his back saying "The airbender is broken!" then jumps really high and breaks his opponent's back as he/she gives a Star KO scream when he lands, then throws the opponent aside. (Korra victories only) #Bane looks at the sky and says "Once again, I have defeated you, Batman!". #*Bane looks at the sky and says "Once again, I have defeated you, Bowser!". (Bowser victories only) #*Bane looks at the sky and says "Once again, I have defeated you, Nobunaga!" (Nobunaga victories only) #*Bane looks at the sky and says "Once again, I have defeated you, Veronica!" (Veronica victories only) #*Bane looks at the sky and says "Once again, I have defeated you, ZZ Gundam!". (ZZ Gundam victories only) On-Screen Appearance Bane breaks down a wall then walks through it saying "You know nothing of strength!". Special Quotes *Didn't see him! (When fighting Kazuya) Trivia *Both of Bane's victory quotes are Game Over quotes from Batman: Arkham Asylum unless players count the modified ones. Players can find "Once again, I have defeated you, Sailor Moon!" on the Sound Player as sound file 33. *Bane shares his English voice actor with Hulk, Thing, and Solomon Grundy. *Bane shares his Japanese voice actor with Magnus Von Grapple. *Bane's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Korra, the newest airbender. Devil Kazuya is Bane's second rival. Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Batman characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney